La familia sigue creciendo marmalade boy
by nekovir
Summary: La vida continua para Miki y Yuu. Leánlo y ya me direis XP
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Marmalade boy, espero que os guste mucho y disfrutadlo XO_

**LAFAMILIA SIGUE CRECIENDO: capitulo** 1

**Este Fanfic es una mezcla del manga y el anime espero que lo disfrutéis**

**Después de la fiesta que tuvo lugar en el instituto, para celebrar el matrimonio de Meiko con Namura:**

**Yuu se había marchado a la universidad en New York, Miki estaba en casa de sus padres esperando la ansiosa carta de admisión a alguna universidad para estudiar decoración de interiores.**

**MICHAEL**: Miki!!!!!!!!!!! Miki!!!!!!! Ya ha llegado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Abriendo la puerta de su habitación de golpe)

**MIKI**: En serio!!!!!!!!!!!! Haber dámela Michael!!!!!!!!!!!

Ella abrió la carta con muchos nervios hasta que al fin supo su destino……………

**MICHAEL**: Bueno que? Miki!!!!!!!!!

**MIKI**: …….tengo……tengo que ir a España……

**MICHAEL**: España!!!! Que bien miki!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MIKI:** Bueno podía haber sido peor no?

**MICHAEL**: No te das cuenta? Estarás mucho más cerca de Yuu…

Miki sonrió de repente pensando que no iba ser un mal sitio. Pero ella sabía que aquello era provisional que si pasaba el primer año le mandarían a otra universidad mejor.

Yayoi Takase siguió los mismos pasos que Miki, ellas desean con gran esfuerzo formar una empresa juntas.

**MIKI**: ¿Yuu? Ya ha llegado tengo que ir a España a estudiar

**YUU** (desde New York): En serio me alegro mucho Miki…

**MIKI**: Si yo también…..Yuu ¿Qué tal están las cosas por ahí?

**YUU**: Bastante bien…Will y Jenny definitivamente se han comprometido

**MIKI:** De verdad?! Jejeje...

**YUU**: el otro día Will le pidió matrimonio... aunque no se puedan casar aún, por lo menos demuestran su amor.

**MIKI:** jajá……pues claro ¡

**YUU**: bueno te tengo que dejar me llaman

**MIKI**: vale adiós cariño ¡te quiero!

**YUU:** yo también adiós (colgando el teléfono)

**MIKI**: …Vamos allá!!!!!!!!!!!

Yayoi y Miki se pusieron de camino a su lugar de destino:

**RUMI**: Cuídate mucho hija, ten cuidado

**CHIYAKO:** si y sobretodo no te olvides de nosotros

**MIKI**: no os preocupéis

**ROKUTANDA**: …!Yayoi no me dejes ¡

**YAYOI**: pero si no te dejo me voy a estudiar, te prometo que te llamaré todos los días

Las dos cogieron su vuelo tras despedirse de Guinta, Arima, Meiko; Natchan y todos los demás.

**Miki y Yayoi se adaptaron perfectamente además de aprender el idioma viajaron a varios lugares (tras 3 meses)**

**MIKI**: …….. Es preciosa Yuu ojalá un día la viéramos juntos vale la pena...

**YUU**: Gaudí hizo un gran trabajo con la sagrada Familia, si ojalá la llegara a ver algún día.

**MIKI:** ¡CLARO QUE LA VERÁS! llegarás a ser un gran arquitecto ya verás

**YUU:** como exageras….

**Que rápido pasa el tiempo:**

**YAYOI**: Miki!!!!!!!!!!

**MIKI:** ( estudiando en la terraza): Que pasa

**YAYOI:** Es tu padre al Telefono..

**MIKI:** si.. Papá

**JIN**: Miki… ya ha nacido!!!! Es un niño!!

**MIKI**: ¡que!!!!!!!!!! Tan pronto... por cierto cual de los dos?

**JIN**: No hace gracia hija, el hijo de Chiyako y mío

**MIKI**: pero si aún quedaba un mes...

**JIN** :ya pero se ha adelantado… tienes que venir.

**MIKI:** esta bien... así pasaré las vacaciones de verano en casa.

**JIN:** de acuerdo te esperamos...

**MIKI**: … espera…. Vaya a colgado… "yo no se que pasa últimamente solo nacen niños""aunque me alegro por mis padres y sobretodo por Meiko que ya debe estar de 4 meses"

**Cogió el primer vuelo a Japón **

**Hospital:**

**MIKI:** Que monada se parece a ti papa ¿habéis pensado el nombre?

**CHIYAKO:** si que te parece Hideyuki.

**MIKI:** Hide... yuki

**MIKI:** bueno no esta mal

**Entra Yoji de la mano de Rumi**

**YOJI:** Jin ha llamado Yuu que llega mañana...

**RUMI:** Miki!!!! Hija

**MIKI:** mama"que gorda"

**RUMI:** que guapa que estas!!!

**MIKI:** no es para tanto, así que ¿Yuu llega mañana? "que bien"

**YOJI:** desde navidad que no nos reunimos toda la familia

**MIKI:** tienes razón 

**La llegada de Yuu coincidió con la vuelta a casa de Chiyako y Hideyuki:**

**Miki y Yuu se dieron un gran abrazo y… otras cosas**

**YUU**: valla así que este es mi hermano, aunque se parece a Jin, con lo cual es será clavado a Miki

**JIN:** ¿de guapo?

**YUU:** no de tonto…

**MIKI: **Yuu!!!!!! (Pegándole un coscorrón)

**YUU:** vale, vale era broma…

**Lo que les esperaba una sorpresa al subir a sus habitaciones**

**MIKI**: ¡AH AH!

**YOJI:** que pasa Miki ¿porque has gritado de esa manera?

**MIKI**: ¿¡que le habéis hecho ami cuarto?!

**YUU**: pues porque aún no has visto el mío

**Observan atentamente la habitación de Yuu convertida en una habitación de niños con dos cunas y un montón de payasos y juguetes**

**MIKI**: esto no puede estar pasando

**YUU:** vamos que tu habitación no será para tanto (se dirige lentamente)

Bueno retiro lo dicho

**Se ve en la habitación de Miki dos camas una en cada punta dos armarios comprimidos y un montón de ropa y cajas tiradas.**

**RUMI:** no es para tanto chicos solo os hemos hecho una habitación para vosotros

**YUU**: ha eso le llamáis habitación para nosotros dos, si ni hay una cama de matrimonio

**JIN:** ¡pero que dices! si no estáis casados y no pienso dejar que toques a mí hija ni un pelo

**YUU**: "como si no lo hubiera hecho ya" no somos unos crios ¿sabes?

**MIKI:** bueno dejadlo ya, Yuu vamos ha arreglar todo esto

**JIN**: ni se os ocurra…… (Es cogido por Rumi de la oreja)


	2. Chapter 2

**VUELTA A LA VIDA COMPLICADA capitulo2**

**Arreglaron la habitación a su gusto claro q poniendo las dos camas juntas, y con un solo armario (que manazas los padres) mientras recogían lo del suelo Miki se quedo quieta mirando una caja de donde salía una melodía familiar**

**MIKI:** esa caja... (Abrió y se vio el interior) mira Yuu el joyero q me regalaste con el anillo y los medallones, que recuerdos (únicamente habían pasado 11 meses desde que se fueron)

**YUU**: ¿mira estos no son los katchans? Y mi camiseta preferida…

**MIKI**: si esta todo que ilusión me da volver…

**YUU:** oye que no ha pasado ni un año…como eres. . . (Le da un beso)

**La hora de comer y nadie se decide ha hacer la comida como chiyako esta cansada Rumi cocina fatal**

**YUU**: ya hago la comida yo… mira que pelearse por eso papa

**YOJI:** que quieres que le haga para nosotros cocinar es un infierno

**Miki baja hacía la cocina**

**MIKI**: ¿se puede saber que pasa?

**JIN:** nada hija que discutimos quien hacía la comida

**MIKI:** ¡!!!Por eso!!! No hay problema la hago yo

**LOS TRES HOMBRES DE LA CASA**: ¡TU!

**MIKI:** si yo que pasa tenéis algo que decir

**LOS TRES:** no nada nada

**Yuu, Yoji y Jin se sientan preocupados mientras dejan sola a Miki en la cocina pero algo que ellos no sabían que Miki había aprendido a cocinar en España.**

**Se sientan todos en la mesa, embobados mirando lo que había preparado Miki.**

**MIKI:** que aproveche!!!!!

**YUU**: no es por nada… ¿pero que es esto?

**MIKI:** son platos que aprendí en España esto es una paella, una ensalada y carne rebozada.

**RUMI:** la verdad es que tiene muy buena pinta haber….

**Todos mirando la cara que ponía Rumi al comer**

**RUMI:** ¡ESTA DELICIOSO! Miki me alegro que aprendieras a cocinar (asi hará la comida jejeje)

**YOJI:** eso no hagas como tu madre...

**Rumi le pega un coscorrón…**

**YUU:** si la verdad que esta buenísimo…cocinas hasta mejor que mi madre

**CHIYAKO**: hay que reconocerlo si señor.

**YOJI:** que suerte tiene Yuu para cuando se casen además de una esposa guapa buen cocinera

**Todos escupen la comida que masticaban**

**YUU:** quien ha hablado de casarse...

**MIKI:** por ahora no pensamos en eso

**JIN**: Ni se os ocurra…

**Al acabar de cenar Yoji puso los platos en el lavavajillas y se pusieron a ver la tele mientras Yuu y Miki observaban a su hermano.**

**YUU:** que lío de familia ahora tenemos un hermano común

**MIKI:** no te equivoques cariño tenemos dos…

**Miki y Yuu van de visita a casa de Meiko, le abre la puerta Namura**

**NAMURA:** hola chicos

**MIKI**: ¿que tal Natchan?

**YUU:** como te va profe

**Meiko y Namura se casaron y se compraron una casa en Miyajima (Hiroshima) cerca de los padres de Namura ya que los padres de Meiko no les hablan, ni saben que dentro de 4 meses serán abuelos**

**MEIKO:** ¡MIKI!

**MIKI**: Meiko (le da un abrazo) que gordita estas jajá

**NAMURA:** pasad a la salita, enseguida os sirvo un te

**YUU: **gracias

**MIKI:** que servidor se ha vuelto Natchan

**MEIKO:** desde que estoy embarazada que lo hace todo…Miki ven que te enseño la casa

**MIKI**: si… os dejamos aquí charlando

**NAMURA:** bueno Yuu cuenta ¿Qué tal te van las cosas por New York?

**YUU:** muy bien la carrera de arquitectura es algo difícil pero lo llevo bien

**NAMURA:** ¿y con Miki? Parece muy contenta "aunque siempre lo a sido"

**YUU:** mejor que nunca… mucho mas contenta estará cuando nazca nuestro otro hermano

**NAMURA:** lo de vuestra familia es una cosa rara jajá aja

**YUU:** pues si… jajajajaj

**Mientras Miki y Meiko hablando en una terraza del último piso**

**MIKI:** tu casa es preciosa Meiko, si un día me caso con Yuu me gustaría tener una casa así

**MEIKO**: ¿dudas que te casaras con Yuu?

**MIKI:** no, no lo dudo pero lo único que se es que para eso queda mucho a Yuu le quedan varios años en la universidad y a mi no se donde me mandaran… y eso me da miedo

**MEIKO:** tranquila Miki las cosas te van bien con Yuu no tienes porqué tener miedo

**MIKI:** ya pero con todo lo que e pasado se me hace raro ser tan feliz sin interrupciones

**MEIKO:** anda…vamos no me salgas con que eres masoquista

**MIKI:** Meiko!!!!

**MEIKO:** era broma mujer!

**Se ríen las dos juntas, ya abajo junto a Yuu y a Namura**

**MEIKO:** ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a Izu?

**YUU**: ¿a Izu? Donde fuimos aquella vez con todos

**MIKI:** no estaría mal ir a la playa

**NAMURA:** podríamos invitar a los demás

**MEIKO:** eso seria fantástico

**MIKI:** bien… así nos pondremos morenos sobretodo Yuu que esta más blanco

**YUU:** como que blanco… pues mira que e ido veces a la casa de la playa de Brian.

**MIKI:** jajajajajaja

**MEIKO**: jejeje

**NAMURA:** decidido nos vamos a Izu

**MIKI**: así veremos a todos los demás


	3. Chapter 3

**UN VIAJE DE BUENOS RECUERDOS capitulo3**

**Guinta y Arimi viven juntos en un apartamento cerca del campus su relación pasa por unos momentos muy felices. Rokutanda esta viviendo en casa de sus tíos (casa de los padres de Guinta) como Yayoi no esta no pueden vivir juntos. Suzu y Kei son muy amigos pero no se deciden a salir juntos, aunque son noticia en las revistas del corazón. **

**Satoshi tan mujeriego como siempre vive con su novia Sanae una secretaria de la empresa de su padre esta vez parece que a sentado cabeza, esta estudiando construcción para poder formar pareja con Yuu en cuestión de trabajo. Anju sigue su carrera como violinista viaja mucho e Japón a América, también porque ha hecho migas con Michael.**

**Ryoko se casó con Akira hermano de Rei, sigue siendo profesora y Akira montó una**

**Tienda de pintura al lado de la de su hermana. Kijima y Rei adoptaron una hija de 2 años que la llamaron Megumi.**

**Cada uno llegó con sus medios a la casa de Meiko de Izu**

**ARIMI:** valla hemos llegado los primeros

**GUINTA**: parece que si

**DESCONOCIDOS:** ¡Arimi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**GUINTA:** esos no son…

**ARIMI:** son Murai, Imai y Tomishige

**GUINTA:** ¿los del club de fans?

**Mientras hablan se ve a lo lejos un coche blanco y de el salían Yayoi y Rokutanda**

**MURAI:** anda mira si es la lapa!!!

**ROKUTANDA:** ¿a quien llamas lapa? Pedazo de….

**YAYOI:** ¡Rokutanda!

**IMAI:** ¡hasta luego!

**ARIMI:** adiós

**GUINTA:** si…eso adiós

**Poco a poco fueron llegando hasta los últimos que fueron Yuu y Miki en un todo terreno rojo que les regalaron sus padres.**

**ARIMI:** ¡Miki!

**MIKI**: ¡ey que tal!

**YUU:** Me alegro de veros (dándole la mano a Guinta)

**MEIKO:** ya estamos todos…entremos

**La casa es muy grande así que no había ningún problema con el alojamiento, Yuu y Miki salen al balcón de su habitación que da cara al mar.**

**YUU:** que vista más maravillosa

**MIKI**: que mar más tranquilo, es precioso

**YUU**: más preciosa eres tú (le abraza)

**MIKI:** je

**Salen todos disparados a la playa y montan una especie de chiringuito con hamacas y nevera**

**MEIKO:** que ganas tenía de venir (tomando el sol con Miki)

**MIKI:** la verdad es que se esta muy bien aquí

**YUU:** ¡venga Guinta dale!

**MIWA:** ¡no podréis ganarnos! (jugando a Voleibol)

**GUINTA:** ¡no te equivoques Satoshi, haciendo pareja con Rokutanda no ganarás!

**SANAE Y ARIMI**: ¡Miki! ¿Vienes a tomar algo?

**MIKI:** ¡vale! ¿Meiko vienes?

**MEIKO:** no ve tú

**Sanae; Miki y Arimi se dirigieron al mini bar de la playa**

**CAMARERO:** ¿Qué quieren tomar?

**ARIMI:** yo…un…plátano candy

**SANAE:** un cola sweet

**MIKI:** ponme un piña tropical

**ARIMI:** ¿Qué Sanae que tal te va con Miwa?

**MIKI:** eres la primera después de Meiko

**SANAE:** ya lo se, yo estoy muy enamorada de el

**MIKI:** parece que por fin ha encontrado a alguien que le haga feliz

Se ríen

**Mientras están hablando las tres, se les acercan tres tios con intenciones de ligar con ellas**

**TIO:** hola que tal guapas!!!!!!

**ARIMI:** hola

**TIO2:** yo se quien eres, conozco a tus fans

**ARIMI:** no me digas

**TIO2:** me llamo Auki

**TIO:** yo Saeki

**TIO3.** Y yo Cogi

**SANAE:** mucho gusto me podéis llamar Sanae

**COGI:** ¿y tú preciosa como te llamas?

**MIKI:** Miki

**AUKI:** Miki un nombre precioso

**MIKI:** gracias pero no es para tanto

**Yuu, Guinta; Satoshi y Rokutanda acababan su partido y**

**ROKUTANDA**: ¡ey!!!! ¿Esas no son vuestras chicas?

**Los tres se giran para mirar hacia el bar**

**MIWA:** ¡pero como se atreven a coquetear con nuestras chicas!

**GUINTA**: eso digo yo…como se atreven

**YUU**: vamos

**Cuando estaban a punto de llegar se les cruzan tres tías buenas con unos bikinis con proporciones más pequeñas que las suyas**

**CHICA:** ¿donde vais tan rápido?

**CHICA2**: guapos venís con nosotras

**Los chicos todos sonrojados no dicen nada, Miki, Sanae y Arimi los ven y van a buscarlos a sacarlos a patadas**

**ARIMI:** ¿como te atreves? (cogiéndole del brazo)

**SANAE:** desvergonzado!!!!!!(Cogiéndole de la oreja a Miwa)

**MIKI:** ¡esto es!!! (Arrastrando a Yuu)

**LOS TRES:** ¡que morro tienen las tías!

**Después de los divertidos incidentes, como cada año cortaron las sandias de la manera especial, le tocó golpear a Yuu y Miwa.**

**Venga!!! gritaron todos**

**MIKI:** ¡hacia la derecha!...delante…!dale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MEIKO:** ¡BIEN!

**NAMURA**: ya tenemos una sandia

**SANAE:** …va cariño te toca

**MIWA:** vale…vale ya voy (le tapa los ojos)

**NAMURA:** ¡listo!

**SANAE:** a la izquierda…!no para el otro lado!

**RYOKO:** ¡delante! Satoshi ya

**Gritan alterados**

**La merienda esta servida se sientan todos cerca de la orilla a comer cada uno un trozo de sandia. Llega la noche después de cenar se reúnen todos en el porche porque Miwa ya tiene planeada otra aventura de las suyas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS PUERTAS DE LA NOCHE capitulo4**

**Todos en el porche:**

**MIWA:** ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una cursa de terror?

**AKIRA:** ¿una cursa de terror?

**RYOKO:** no me gusta el nombre

**MIWA:** pues no es nada raro solo se trata de llegar a la mansión abandonada de la montaña y encontrar una concha, llegar aquí.

**YUU:** ¿y que ganamos con hacer eso?

**MIWA:** unas magnificas entradas para la cueva del delfín

**ARIMI:** pero tú no puedes participar si la has escondido

**MIWA:** yo no la e escondido, ha sido Murai

**MIKI:** en ese caso… no hay problema

**GUINTA:** alguna trampa tiene que haber

**ARIMI:** si tienes razón

**MIWA**: ninguna trampa, lo único que va ser ha suerte

**YUU:** ¿como la otra vez?

**MIWA:** Venga coger cada uno una carta:

**Las cosas están así**: A Yuu le tocó con Arimi, A Miki con Cogi, que se había unido a ellos por falta de personal ya que Meiko, Namura y Kijima no están dispuestos a jugar.

Sanae con Guinta, Yayoi con Miwa, Ryoko con Rokutanda, Rei con Akira y Auki con Saeki.

**Cada pareja empezó su camino hacia la mansión.**

**YUU:** por lo visto esta vez Satoshi no ha hecho trampas

**ARIMI:** si por lo visto no…Aunque no soporto las parejas que han salido

**YUU:** ¿lo dices por Sanae? … pero ese tal Cogi que se os ha acercado antes

**ARIMI:** ¡estas celoso! No me lo puedo creer jajá

**Yuu se pone rojo como un tomate**

**SANAE:** ¿sabes que? Me gusta la pareja que haces con Arimi

**GUINTA:** gracias

**SANAE**: dicen que el primer amor es el mejor

**GUINTA:** bueno Arimi no fue mi primer amor

**SANAE:** ¿en serio? Lo siento no lo sabia

**GUINTA:** no hay problema... realmente mí primer amor fue Miki pero la quiero como mi mejor amiga…a Arimi la quiero muchísimo

**SANAE:** ya veo

**Todos llegaron a la mansión cada uno por una parte**

**YAYOI:** ¿seguro que es por aquí?

**MIWA:** no se tiene que estar por aquí

**YAYOI**: ya…ya

**En casa:**

**NAMURA:** ¿donde han ido exactamente?

**MEIKO:** creo que a la mansión de la montaña

**NAMURA:** ¿Qué? Pero si esa casa esta fatal es muy vieja y se cae a trozos…………..

**Por otra parte dentro de la mansión cerca de la concha**

**COGI:** ¿eres muy callada?

**MIKI:** cuando quiero…y mucho más con una persona que no conozco de nada

**COGI**: por lo menos podrías mirarme (le coge del brazo)

**MIKI:** suéltame…con que derecho me coges así…lo siento...perdona

**COGI:** no pasa nada, ese Miwa es muy marchoso, y muy amigo de ese Yuu

**MIKI: ¡**un momento! ¿A que te refieres?

**COGI:** hombre no me vas a decir ¿algo hay?

**NIKI:** ¡pues que sepas que Yuu es mi novio! Y no te permito que le trates como gay

**COGI:** lo siento mucho

**MIKI:** ¡mira Cogi la concha!

**COGI:** ¡vamos!

**MIKI:** ¡AH AH!

**Todos oyeron el grito de Miki**

**COGI**: ¡MIKI! ¿Estas bien?

**MIKI:** …creo que si…!ay! me duele el brazo

**YUU:** ¡MIKI! Que pasa… donde está

**COGI:** el suelo se ha caído cuando íbamos a coger la concha

**GUINTA Y SANAE**: ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Todos los demás llegaron para ayudar a Miki a salir de ese agujero**

**YUU:** ¿te encuentras bien? Dime

**MIKI:** si solo me duele un poco el brazo

**ARIMI:** déjame ver (estudiando medicina)

**Por suerte no fue nada grabe **

**MIWA:** ¿bueno y ahora quien se queda las entradas?

**SANAE:** pero bueno no pienses en eso, mirándolo bien a sido tu culpa

**MEIKO:** creo que se las tendría que quedar Miki

**ARIMI:** eso sería lo más justo

**MIKI:** no hace falta

**MIWA:** ten

**Miki aceptó las entradas y decidió ir el día siguiente con Yuu**

**MEIKO**: ¿sabes que dicen de esa cueva?

**MIKI:** no ¿el que?

**MEIKO:** hay una leyenda que cuenta que si a una pareja le salen delfines del agua de esa cueva serán felices para siempre

**MIKI:** de verdad... que interesante

**Entraron en la cueva llena de lagos pequeñitos **

**MIKI:"**de aquí no sale nada"

**YUU:** ¿Qué piensas?

**MIKI:** no nada sobre una historia que me ha contado Meiko

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la cueva

**YUU:** ¡Miki mira!

**Dos delfines con manchas negras salieron del agua**

**MIKI:** ¡han salido!!!!!

**YUU:** ¿tenían que salir?

**MIKI:** Meiko me ha contado que si te salen delfines de esta agua serás feliz con tu pareja

**YUU:** ¿en serio?... pues eso significa que seremos felices… (Se besan)

**Después de unos días de relax en la playa y acompañados de sus amigos llega la vuelta a casa**

**Allí se vive un momento de felicidad inmenso.**

**YUU Y MIKI:** ¡ya hemos llegado!

…nadie contesta

**YUU:** aquí hay una nota…

**NOTA**: chicos hemos ido a pasar el día en un balneario volveremos dentro de unos días encargaros de Hideyuki lo hemos dejado en casa la vecina recogedlo please. Una abrazo vuestros queridos padres

**MIKI:** ¿! Como son capaces de hacernos esto?!

**YUU:** ¡y de dejar a su hijo de 2 semanas con la vecina!

**MIKI**: nuestros padres no cambiaran para nada

**YUU:** ves arreglando las cosas yo voy a buscarlo

**MIKI:** ¿tienes hambre?

**YUU:** no mucha pero si preparas algo lo comeré encantado

**MIKI:** je je "le voy a preparar lo que mas le gusta" "como vamos a cuidar un niño nosotros solos sin experiencia"

**Al cabo de un rato Yuu llega con el niño**

**YUU:** esta vecina me a tenido un buen rato hablando con ella o mas bien escuchando sus cotilleos" mira que es cotilla"

**MIKI:** pues suerte que tenías excusa para salir de allí

**YUU:** a comer, ¡anda! Si me as preparado mis platos preferidos

**El niño se pone a llorar**

**MIKI:** creo que tiene hambre…ves comiendo ya me encargo yo de darle de comer

(Le prepara el biberón y como si fuera una experta se lo da) (Yuu les observa)

**YUU:** no se te da tan mal

**MIKI:** pues la verdad que no es difícil…un poco cansado…

**YUU:** "esta preciosa" ¿en España diste clase de maternidad?

**MIKI:** no… lo único de cocina y karate

**YUU:** ¿Karate? Eso no me lo habías dicho

**MIKI:** je je


	5. Chapter 5

**INGRESO capitulo6**

**Por fin llego la hora de los exámenes finales y más estudio que nunca, Yayoi y Miki se adaptaron e hicieron los exámenes correctamente, además de las pruebas practicas.**

**MIKI:** ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

**YUU:** le han puesto Toshiyuki, la verdad es que se parece a ti

**MIKI:** ¿de verdad? Me alegro por mama ¿esta bien?

**YUU:** perfectamente (mientras Rumi intenta quitarle el teléfono) si de maravilla

**RUMI:** hija no te perdonaré que no estés aquí

**YUU:** no le hagas caso ya sabes como, es por cierto ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

**MIKI:** muy bien, haber si llego a las 10 plazas para el sta.julia

**YUU**: sta.julia me suena

**MIKI:** lo único que sabemos es que es la mejor universidad donde enseñan decoración de interiores.

**YUU:** ¿lo único? ¿Con eso te refieres que no sabes donde esta?

**MIKI:** si… no tenemos ni idea dicen que tiene que ser una sorpresa

**YUU:** pues que profesores más marchosos deben ser jeje

**MIKI:** no tanto…me tengo que ir a clase adiós os quiero

**RUMI:** Miki no te lo…

**YUU:** vale adiós

**Tantas clases y llega el día definitivo de las elecciones de uni **

**PROFE:** como sabéis hay 10 plazas para el sta.julia y son para:

-Manolo López

Yumi Sancho

Yayoi Takase (grito de alegría)

Conchi Torres

Miki Koishikawa

etc.…

**PROFE:** estos son los que se merecen estar en sta.julia espero que estudiéis mucho, en conserjería tenéis los billetes para el viaje a New York dentro de una semana.

**MIKI:** ¿New York?

**YAYOI**: Miki…estaremos cerca de Yuu y los demás

**Una semana después**

**PROFE:** a todos no os hemos podido meter en mismas residencias, cada pareja irá a una diferente en el aeropuerto os esperará un taxi.

**YAYOI:** eso es lo que ha dicho el profe pero no veo ningún taxi

**MIKI:** mira allí pone Takase

**TAXISTA:** ¿vosotras sois las que tengo que llevar?

**YAYOI:** si (entran dentro) ¿por cierto Miki? ¿No le has dicho a Yuu que veníamos?

**MIKI:** no es una sorpresa cuando nos instalemos en la residencia que nos toque lo iré a visitar.

**YAYOI**: no te has puesto a pensar que nos toque la suya

**MIKI:** no es imposible demasiada casualidad

**TAXISTA:** ya hemos llegado señoritas

**MIKI:** estoy soñando…

**YAYOI**: ves Miki te lo dije

**MIKI:** ¡tú eres gafe! O una bruja

**Efectivamente era la residencia de estudiantes de Yuu, de lo que le sonaba a Yuu el sta.julia era porque estaba por ahí cerca.**

**MICHAEL:** mirad chicas yo tengo mucho músculo ves

**DORIS:** "como chulea el tío"

**MICHAEL**: ¿¡MIKI!?

**DORIS:** y encima chilla el nombre de Miki… ¿Miki?

**MIKI**!chicos!

**DORIS:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**YAYOI:** nos quedamos en esta residencia

**MICHAEL:** ¿en serio?

**DORIS:** os acompañamos a buscar el tutor

**TUTOR:** para vosotras la habitación 20

**MICHAEL:** ¿la 20?...es una de las que tienen desván

**Le enseñan su habitación**

**DORIS:** mirad si abrís las escaleras podéis subir al desván

**Suben y miran por la ventana**

**NICHAEL:** aquella ventan es de…anda ¡Will Jinny!

**WILL:** ¿Qué haces, ahí no hay nadie?

**JINNY:** ¿Cómo habéis entrado?

**DORIS: **Hemos acompañado a las nueva inquilinas

**MIKI:** ¡hola!

**WILL Y JINNY:** ¡MIKI!!!!!!!

**Entran a hablar con Miki y Yayoi, ya que las ventanas del desván están una al lado de la otra, le explican como es que están ahí**

**WILL:** Yuu creo que está en la biblioteca

**MIKI:** ¿Dónde esta la biblioteca?

**MICHAEL:** ¿ves aquel edificio en medio del parque?

**MIKI:** ¿eso es?

**Después de deshacer su maleta salé a pasear y precisamente al parque ¿Por qué será?**

**BRIAN:** Yuu, ¿es este libro el que buscas?

**YUU**: si gracias Brian

**BRIAN**: yo me voy a comer algo no aguanto más "como aguanta tanto"

**Brian se va a buscar una hamburguesa en el puesto que hay por el parque**

**La biblioteca es más de un estilo gótico y muy grande fácil de perderse**

**MIKI:** valla que biblioteca no tiene nada que ver con la de Tokio "no se como voy a encontrar a Yuu aquí"

**El centro de la biblioteca daba a todas las secciones y da a un enorme reloj, toca las 11 en punto.**

**Y en el bolsillo de Miki toca el reloj que le regaló Yuu la melodía moment**

**MIKI**: tiene que hacer este escándalo aquí este reloj "que vergüenza"

YUU: ¡eh!" Esa melodía"

**Va corriendo intentando encontrar de donde procede el sonido**

**YUU:** ha parado

**Miki. Al guardar el reloj en el bolsillo saca el medallón de Yuu que sin querer se le cae al suelo (mira que es patosa en una biblioteca) Yuu lo oye y se fija en ese punto**

**YUU:** "Miki"

**Se agacha a cogerlo y al alzar la mirada ve el rostro de su amor dirigiéndose a ella**

**YUU:** MIKI

**MIKI:** Yuu estas aquí

**(Se abrazan) Yuu le lleva a la mesa donde tiene sus cosas**

**YUU:** ¿Qué haces aquí?

**MIKI:** voy a estudiar aquí

**YUU: ¿**aquí?...!claro ya se de que me sonaba sta.julia es la universidad que hay en el otro lado!

Entonces te han admitido en la mejor…felicidades

**MIKI:** si estoy muy contenta Yayoi también esta aquí

**YUU**: j eje

**MIKI:** je ( se rien)

**Yuu y Miki salen de la biblioteca y se van a la residencia, tenia que hablar con el tutor **

**YUU:** tengo que hablar un momento con el tutor…baja al comedor a la hora de cenar

**MIKI:** si

**YAYOI:** (en la habitación) Ya tengo todo arreglado

**MIKI:** ¿y este teléfono?

**YAYOI:** es de los antiguos inquilinos, y no es lo único que han dejado

**MIKI:** valla pues habrá que empezar a limpiar

**YAYOI:** el tutor ha dicho que nos lo podíamos quedar

**Debajo de unas mantas en el desván había un sofá, una televisión, hasta una neverita**.

**YAYOI**: que porquería que había

**MIKI:** si…uf…pero no ha quedado mal…mira que dejarse todo esto

**YAYOI:** tenemos que bajar a cenar

**MIKI:** ves que dentro de un rato bajo (coge el teléfono)

…..

**MEIKO:** ¿diga?

**MIKI:** Meiko ¿que tal estas?

**MEIKO:** ¡Miki! ¿Como va por New York? ¿Has visto a Yuu?

**MIKI:** si ya lo e visto se a alegrado mucho ¿Cómo te encuentras?

**MEIKO:** gorda menos mal que ya queda poco

**MIKI:** para navidad ¿no, no te preocupes nosotros te apoyamos

…

**MIKI:** que buena está esta comida….Mm.

**YUU:** tan comilona como siempre j eje

**YAYOI:** jejejejeje…

**Miki se va a su cuarto sube al desván y sale por la ventana al tejado a contemplar las estrellas**

**YUU:** ¿Miki? (picando la puerta) (se asoma por la ventana, salta sin que ella se de cuenta)

Una vista preciosa!

**MIKI:** Yuu ¿como has…? Si la verdad que deslumbra

**YUU:** oye tu desván tiene de todo

**MIKI:** si lo dejaron los antiguos inquilinos, puedes venir cuando quieras

**YUU:** no será muy difícil las ventanas de los devanes están al lado

**MIKI:** si tienes razón jeje 

**YUU:** 

**Nada más adaptarse a su nueva vida Brian les invitó un fin de semana a la casa de la playa.**

**MIKI:** ¡que bonita!!!

**BRIAN:** ¿nunca habías venido Miki?

**MIKI:** no…

**YUU:** es preciosa y ya veras el agua es totalmente cristalina

**MICHAEL: ¡**VENGA VAMOS!!!

**ANJU:** … podrías esperarte un poco ¿no?

**BRIAN:** déjalo! Mi hermano es así jajá

**DORIS:** vamos a dejar las cosas, vosotros descargar el coche.

**Después de arreglarlo todo, salen dispuestos a pasárselo bien cuando…**

**MICHAEL**: me parece que se acabó la diversión

**YUU:** ¿Qué pasa?

**WILL:** por lo visto hay amenaza de tiburones

**TODOS: **que!!!!!!!!!!!!

**JINNY**: yo pensaba que eso lo tenían controlado?

**MICHAEL**: por lo visto se rompió la reja de seguridad y…

**MIKI:** valla, bueno tendremos que divertirnos de otras formas ¡VAMOS YAYOI!!!

**Las chicas tomando el sol, los chicos enterrando a Michael en la arena**

**MICHAEL:** ¡AH…..!!

**BRIAN:** estate quieto!

**YUU:** jajajajaja

**JINNY:** chicas!! Han puesto un mercado ¿Qué os parece si vamos??

**MIKI,YAYOI,DORIS:** ¡SI!!!

**Las 5 en el mercado como todas las tías comprando sin parar**

**YAYOI:** ¡Miki ese vestido te queda precioso!!

**MIKI:** de verdad? Gracias

**JINNY:** el blanco te favorece mucho

**DORIS.** Para la fiesta que hacen esta noche

**De vuelta a la playa:**

**MICHAEL:** ¿Dónde habéis estado??

**ANJU:** en el mercado jejeje

**BRIAN**: no si no se nota con todas las bolsas que lleváis

**MIKI:** ¡mira Yuu! ¿Te gusta? "me ha costado caro"

**Era una especie de colgante amuleto con una forma muy rara**

**YUU:** esta guapo ¿que es?

**MIKI:** el del puesto me ha dicho que es una especie de amuleto para las malas vibraciones

**BRIAN:** ¿A mi no me traes nada??

**DORIS:** que si hombre

**WILL:** gracias Jinny eres la mejor...

**MICHAEL:** ¡que pasada ¡! Gracias muak le da un beso a Anju

**TODOS:** ¿Qué???

**YUU:** no me digas que ya sois pareja??

**ANJU:** bueno…

**Llega la noche, y todos se preparan para la fiesta, eran la 1 de la mañana, todos con unas copas de mas.**

**YAYOI:** jajaajaj ¡venga así se baila!!

**MIKI:** madre MIA como pueden beber tanto

**YUU:** ¡Miki ven a bailar!!

**MIKI:** no gracias baila baila "voy a dar una vuelta"

**Miki paseaba por la playa cuando oye unos chillidos**

**NIÑA1:** ¡!!!!BALTO!!! ¡Vuelve!!

**NIÑA2:** BALTO!!!

**El perro se tira encima de Miki...**

**MIKI:** AY… hola bonito ¿Qué te has escapado??

**NIÑA1:** balto estas aquí

**NIÑA2:** muchas gracias...

**MIKI:** de nada teneis un perro muy bonito…."me suenan"

**SEÑOR:** ¡MAHO; MAYU!!

**MIKI: ¿**Maho y Mayu?

**EISAKU**: ¿Miki? ¿Eres tú?

**Maho y Mayu son las niñas que salen en la manga, que son sobrinas de chiyako**

**MAHO!** MIKI!

**MIKI:** ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí??

**EISAKU:** mira unas vacaciones cortas ¿y tú?

**MIKI:** yo estudio es una universidad de la ciudad, y un amigo nos ha invitado a su casa

**EISAKU:** ¿Yuu esta aquí??

**MIKI:** si, bueno ahora están en la fiesta, un poco indispuesto

**EISAKU:** ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa??

**MIKI:** vale "espero que no les importe"

**Maho Y Mayu jugaron con Miki toda la noche, y se quedó dormida junto a ellas, en la mañana:**

**BRIAN:** AHNNN que sueño…

**DORIS:** no será para tanto

**YUU:** ¿alguien ha visto a Miki?

**YAYOI:** la verdad que no la e visto mas desde ayer por la noche

**JINNY:** que???

**Mientras en casa de Eisaku..**

**MIKI:** siento haberme quedado dormida.. Muchas gracias por dejar quedarme

**EISUKE:** no te preocupes eres de la familia

**MIKI:** bueno me voy

**MAHO Y MAYU**! NO!

**EISUKE:** te puedo pedir un favor? Te importaría quedarte con las niñas?

**MIKI:** …no no me importa... venir conmigo vamos!!!

**Miki y las niñas iban dirección a la casa de Brian**

**MAHO**: nananan

**MAYU:** Mira que caracol de mar?

**YUU:** ¡MIKI!!! ¿Dónde estabas te e estado buscando?

**MIKI:** lo siento cariño, me e quedado dormida en…

**MAHO**: en mi casa, hola primo!!

**YUU:** ¡anda Maho Mayu!!


	6. Chapter 6

**VUELVEN LAS PREOCUPACIONES capitulo 7**

**Ya en la residencia, todos están durmiendo, mientras Miki se levanta, se arregla y se dispone a marcharse.**

**MIKI:** uis,.. "espero que Yayoi no me oiga salir"

**Se va a la ciudad dirección el harlem…**

**MIKI:** "este sitio no ha cambiado, no se si los encontrare"

**MIKI:** no sabe nada… gracias de todas formas

**MACARRA:** tu cara me sueña nena

**MIKI:** no me digas"seguire caminando"

**MACARRA: **¡espera! Tú eres aquella!

**EDDIE:** ¡déjala!

**CHRIS:** ¡COLEGA!

**MIKI:** estabais aquí

**EDDIE:** que bien que has vuelto

**MIKI:** venia a veros

**CHRIS:** vienes a nuestra casa??

**EDDIE:** tenemos un piso por aquí

**MIKI:** QUE BIEN!!!

**Al saber que sus viejos amigos estaban bien, Miki se dirigía a la residencia, cuando pasaba por delante de tiendas**

**MIKI:…** "que bonito vestido de novia" "ahora que lo pienso me deben estar buscando, mejor me doy prisa"

**En la residencia…**

**YUU:** ¿Cómo va Miwa?

**MIWA:** muy bien, va todo como estaba planeado, es un gran proyecto espero que lo apruebes

**YUU:** gracias Miwa por la ayuda

**MIWA:** de nada hombre

**YUU:** (cuelga el teléfono) ¡Miki!

**MIKI.** :( le da un beso) ¿quien era?

**YUU:** Miwa... nada dice que están bien

**CHICO:** perdonad? Es esta la residencia….

**YUU:** si, enseguida aviso al tutor

**CHICO:** ¿perdona te conozco de algo?? Señorita?

**MIKI:** no se, su cara me suena

**CHICO:** perdone no me he presentado como es debido mi nombre es Mauricio (se agacha y le da un beso en la mano)

**MIKI:** ¡MAURICIO!? No serás el mismo?? El mejor amigo de Guinta??

**MAURI:** Si el mismo, y tú eres MIKI?

**MIKI** si la misma, íbamos juntos no te acuerdas, éramos los mejores del club de tenis.

**MAURI:** has cambiado mucho sigues igual de guapa

**MIKI:** se pone roja…

**YUU:** mira te acompaño...

**MIKI:** Yuu, te presento a Mauri es amigo mío y de Guinta, vivía en Japón hace muchos años

**MAURI:** mucho gusto

**YUU:** igualmente

**MIKI:** Yuu es mi novio jejejeje

**MAURI**: ¿tu novio? Pensaba que acabarias con Guinta

**MIKI:** jajaja no Guinta esta con una chica que se llama Arimi

**MAURI:** muchas gracias por acompañarme nos vemos…

**YUU:** este tío no m gusta nada…

**MIKI:** Yuu! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos no se es una sensación extraña...

**YUU:** ya veo, ¿paso algo en aquella época?

**MIKI:** no que yo sepa mmmm….

**YUU:** que tonta eres jejejej (le da un beso)

**Mauri los ve con una cara como de rabia...**

**Falta poco para la navidad, Miki espera impaciente llegar para ver a su hermano y estar cerca de Meiko.**

**MIKI:** "que bien se esta en el parque"

**MAURI:** (le tapa los ojos) ¿Quién soy?

**MIKI:** ¿Yuu?... Ay perdona Mauri, es q Yuu….

**MAURI:** no te preocupes… ¿Qué te pasa?

**MIKI:** nada... solo tengo ganas de volver a casa ¿donde vives ahora?

**MAURI: **no tengo sitio fijo, mis padres murieron hace 5 años y desde entonces me las apaño como puedo

**MIKI:** lo siento no lo sabia

**Yuu y los demás los ven hablar...**

**WILL:** no se Yuu pero ese tío no me gusta nada

**YUU:** a mí tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento

**BRIAN:** tranquilo, como le haga algo le metemos

**DORIS: **BRIAN!!! No digas esas cosas

**En el desván de la habitación de Miki y Yayoi…**

**YUU:** Miki ya tengo lo billetes para pasado mañana

**MIKI**: bien tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa jejejejeje

**YUU:** me gusta cuando sonríes, estas preciosa

**MIKI:** oo Yuu. Te quiero

**Ya se sabe lo que pasa después de esto, pero esta censurado….los chicos hacen una fiesta en la residencia para despedir a Yuu y a Miki, todos se lo pasaban muy bien, pero cuando Mauri se lleva a Miki para hablar con ella, sin que nadie se de cuenta.**

**MAURI:** ¡MIKI! Me excitas y se que lo haces a posta

**MIKI:** ¡que estas diciendo!!!Estas loco suéltame!!!!!

**MAURI:** vas a venir conmigo

**Forzándola Miki se desmaya y Mauri se la lleva digamos que la secuestra, dejando por el camino el reloj de Miki.**

**YUU:** ¿Miki?.. No esta

**YAYOI:** creo que la e visto fuera con Mauri pero no se si era ella

**YUU:** con ese tío??

**Salen fuera**

**YUU:** ¿! MIKI?!! Este es su reloj

**Después de unos días Miki no aparecía, en cambio Mauricio se paseaba por la residencia como si nada**

**YUU:** ¡cabron! ¿Dónde esta Miki?

**WILL:** dilo ahora mismo!

**MAURI:** yo que se donde esta Miki, quizás se a largado ella porque no te aguantaba.

**BRIAN** ¡Yuu tranquilo!!!

**YUU:** como le paso algo te mataré!!!!

**Por la noche Mauri esperaba que todos se durmieran para ir al lugar donde tenía a Miki, pero no se esperaba que le siguieran**

**BRIAN:** psi callaos!!

**WILL:** cuando lo pille me lo cargo

**YUU:** este tío esta loco, e mirao su ficha y ha tenido problemas psiquiátricos.

**Llegan a la biblioteca donde Mauricio sube arriba y abre una puerta muy escondida, lleva a una habitación**.

**MIKI:** mmmmm……¿pq haces esto?

**MAURI: **tu eres quien no me hacia caso

**MIKI:** entiendo que lo pasaras mal por lo de tus padres pero deberías entregarte

**MAURI:** ni hablar…además yo solo quiero una cosa…

**MIKI:** ¡?QUE HACES!? Suéltame!!

**YUU:** ¡MIKI!(entra por la puerta)

**MAURI:** ¡¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ!?

**Yuu y Mauricio se pelean, Brian y Will desatan a Miki**

**MIKI:** ¡PARAD! Yuu!

**Llega la policía y se lleva a Mauricio, se transmiten unas miradas y se va**

**YUU:** ¿Miki estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

**MIKI:** no estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

**WILL:** simplemente estaba loco.

**Aquí hay un salto del tiempo, Meiko ya tuvo su hijo con el nombre de Naoko Namura, Miki i Yayoi ya acabaron su carrera, Yuu era su ultimo año para sacarse la carrera, ya tenia un puesto esperándole en la empresa de Miwa, Miki y Yayoi tienen una especie de tienda de decoración y por catalogo.**

**CHIYAKO:** ¡acabo de hablar con Yuu que esta acabando los exámenes, para final de mes lo tenemos aquí, por fin!!!

**YOJI:** ¡BIEN! Así nos podremos ir de viaje y dejarles los niños

**LOS PADRES:** jajaja jajaja

**MIKI:** ¡ya estoy en casa!!!

**RUMI:** hola hija, ¿que tal el día?

**MIKI:** muy bien, ha venido la señora esa que tiene una casa muy grande a las afueras, me voy a forrar jajá

**RUMI:** ha llamado Yuu

**MIKI:** ¿a si???

**CHIYAKO:** dentro de poco estará en casa

**JIN:** … ¿eso es el regalo de Yuu??

**MIKI:** SI me ha costado mucho encontrarlo

**CHIYAKO:** ¿Qué es?

**MIKI:** es el gran libreo de Gaudí, una de las 4 ediciones que hizo, ya además sale el abuelo de Yuu

**TODOS:** ¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YOJI:** este libro debe haberte costando un pastón además que solo hay 4 en el mundo

**JIN:** Hija estas totalmente loca

**MIKI:** mientras vea a Yuu feliz no me importa jejeje

**CHIYAKO:** ¿Qué hace aquí la firma de mi padre??

**Mientras que desde New York...**

**MIWA:** ya veras como ha quedado es una pasada es perfecta!!

**YUU:** eso espero

**MIWA:** se va a llevar la gran sorpresa de su vida...

**YOJI:** silencio….que llega

**YUU:** ya estoy en...

**TODOS:** Bienvenido!!!!!!

**PADRES:** Los regalos!!!

**YUU:** si tened

**MIKI:** ¡Yuu! Se le tira al cuello, le da un beso

**YUU:** me gustan estas bienvenidas jejeje 

**Cenando:**

**YUU:** que rico….

**MIKI:** te gusta??

**YUU**: lo echaba de menos

**JIN:** mi hija es una gran cocinera

**PADRES:** ¡POR CIERTO!! Queríamos pediros un favor, nos queremos ir de vacaciones y nos gustaría que os quedarais con los niños

**YUU Y MIKI:** ¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MIKI:** "sabia que esto pasaría"

**YUU:** vale pero después de navidad e?

**PADRES:** si

**Por la mañana del día de navidad**

**MIKI:** jo no hay nadie

**NOTA:** Miki haz la compra de navidad aquí tienes la tarjeta, te queremos hija

**MIKI:** valla me lo dejan Ali

**NOTA**: cariño, no vendré en todo el día quedamos a las 12 en la colina que tú y yo sabemos, te quiero YUU.

**MIKI:** jejeje "para cambiar los regalos"

**Ya en la colina Miki espera**

**MIKI:** que nervios….

**YUU:** Miki perdona el retraso, tenia que preparar unas cosas

**MIKI:** tranquilo no importa... Que cielo más estrellado

**YUU:** si es precioso

**MIKI:** ten mi regalo, espero que te guste

Lo abre y…

**YUU:** ¡!!NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SER EL QUE YO CREO

**MIKI:** si que lo es, una clienta me ayudo a conseguirlo, y mira dentro

**YUU:** la firma de mi abuelo….Miki es el mejor regalo del mundo eres la mejor (le abraza)

**Después de emocionarse tanto**

**Yuu se arrodilla:**

**YUU:** MIKI…………………………. ¿quieres casarte conmigo? (con el anillo en la mano)

**MIKI:** ….snif…. (Llora de alegría no sabe que decir)

**YUU:** si no te casas conmigo me tiro de la colina

**MIKI:** no jajajajaja claro, que si tonto…

**Se lo pone y se dan un beso apasionado**

**MIKI:** (sentados en el árbol de la colina) ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en junio?

**YUU:** como tú quieras

**MIKI:** es mejor en verano así hace calor y nos podemos ir a un sitio bonito y podré llevar un vestido precioso

**YUU:** jejeje lo que tu quieras... pero si es en junio quiero que sea el 20

**MIKI:** ¿tiene algo de especial?

**YUU:** es el día que nació mi abuelo

**MIKI:** pues decidido el 20 de junio! Corre vamos a casa a decirlo!!

**YUU:** espera no corras jajaja

**MIKI**: ¡os tenemos que dar una noticia!!!!

**JIN:** ¿e?

**MIKI:** Yuu y yo nos casamos

**RUMI:** ¡FELICIDADES HIJA!!!

**CHIYAKO**! FELICIDADES!

**YOJI**! FELICIDADES!

**JIN!**como q os casáis!!!

**CHIYAKO**: ¡JIN!

**YUU:** hemos decidido que será el 20 de junio

**RUMI:** que bien hija

**MIKI:** si jejeje

**Hablando con Meiko en el teléfono**

**MEIKO:** que bien Miki ya era hora

**MIKI**: si estoy muy contenta me hace mucha ilusión, además fue muy romántico jeje

**MEIKO**: ¿Dónde vais a vivir?

**MIKI:** silencio….ya buscaremos algo

**MEIKO:** claro así se empieza...

Abajo en el salón...

**RUMI:** ¿donde vamos ha celebrar la boda?

**CHIYAKO:** si eso es un problema, lo bonito es hacerla en el jardín, pero el nuestro no es suficiente grande para meter a toda la gente

**YUU:** tampoco queremos una boda a lo grande

**CHIYAKO Y RUMI:** ¡TU CALLA!

**YOJI:** hijo mejor que no les hables cuando están así, por cierto que tal el trabajo

**YUU:** muy bien, nos han encargado el proyecto de un nuevo teatro, tengo que hacer unos diseños y enseñárselos...

**JIN**: eso si que esta bien por fin tendremos un teatro decente

**MIKI:** nana nana (bajando las escaleras)

**YUU:** bueno llego la hora

**MIKI: ¿**la hora para que?

**YUU:** tengo una sorpresilla (le tapa los ojos a Miki)

**PADRES:** ¿podemos ir? Porfa (con cara de pena)

**YUU:** esta bien pero cuando lo veas no digáis nada

**PADRES:** OK  
**MIKI:** ay dios, que será

**Se la llevan, van caminando al final de la calle tan larga, llegan a la zona de las mansiones, los padres no tienen ni idea que pasa igual que Miki.**

**YUU:** ya hemos llegado

**PADRES:** ¡mi madre!

**MIKI:** ¿Qué pasa?

**YUU**: ya puedes quitártelo Miki

**MIKI:** (se quita el pañuelo) ¡dios de mi vida! ¿No me digas que?

**CARTEL:** residencia de los Matsuura, Yuu y Miki

**YOJI:** ¡hijo! ¿Has comprado tú esta casa?

**YUU:** que va, la diseñe yo, y gané el concurso de la universidad y me dieron subvención para construirla, no dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

**MIKI**: ¡vamos dentro!!

**Después de mirársela un montón de veces la casa.**

**MIKI:** Yuu!! Es una maravilla, es el mejor regalo que me podías hacer muak…

**JIN:** pero aquí no se van a vivir hasta que se casen, eso esta claro

**TODOS:** jajajaja

**JIN:** no hace gracia

**RUMI:** ya esta claro donde se celebrara la boda no??

**CHIYAKO:** este jardín es enorme Yuu...

**MIKI:** aquí quedara una boda preciosa.

**Al cabo de unos días en la botigue de Miki.**

**MIKI:** señora Llorens ¿entonces que le parece este tono para la habitación 45?

**Sr. LLORENS:** si aquesta es ideal… eres la mejor wapetona…

**MIKI:** aprendí de usted en España

**Sr. LLORENS:** pero ahora eres tu quien decora mi casa jajá jajá (risa de millonaria)

**YAYOI:** ¡Miki! Es Yuu!

**MIKI:** Perdone Sr. LLorens pero he quedado para comer con mi prometido

**Sr. LLORENS:** no te preocupes ves, ves Havere, que chico más majote que tienes

**MIKI:** gracias, bueno mañana vuelve no??

**Srs LLORENS:** claro… bye

**YUU:** como siempre sales tarde

**Se lanza a su cuello**

**MIKI**: es que me gusta hacerte esperar cariño (le da un beso) muak...

**YUU:** vamos

**MIKI**: ¿Dónde comemos?

**YUU:** ya veras...

**MIKI**: jo que malo eres

**YUU:** tonta muak…

**Llegan a la entrada de un restaurante francés de los más caros**

**MIKI:** YUU!!! Esto es muy caro no podemos permitírnoslo

**YUU:** ahora si, he vendido el proyecto del teatro, y espera a lo q gane con la construcción junto a Miwa.

**MIKI:** ¿de verdad?? Bueno vale


	7. Chapter 7

**VUELVEN LAS PREOCUPACIONES capitulo 7**

**Ya en la residencia, todos están durmiendo, mientras Miki se levanta, se arregla y se dispone a marcharse.**

**MIKI:** uis,.. "espero que Yayoi no me oiga salir"

**Se va a la ciudad dirección el harlem…**

**MIKI:** "este sitio no ha cambiado, no se si los encontrare"

**MIKI:** no sabe nada… gracias de todas formas

**MACARRA:** tu cara me sueña nena

**MIKI:** no me digas"seguire caminando"

**MACARRA: **¡espera! Tú eres aquella!

**EDDIE:** ¡déjala!

**CHRIS:** ¡COLEGA!

**MIKI:** estabais aquí

**EDDIE:** que bien que has vuelto

**MIKI:** venia a veros

**CHRIS:** vienes a nuestra casa??

**EDDIE:** tenemos un piso por aquí

**MIKI:** QUE BIEN!!!

**Al saber que sus viejos amigos estaban bien, Miki se dirigía a la residencia, cuando pasaba por delante de tiendas**

**MIKI:…** "que bonito vestido de novia" "ahora que lo pienso me deben estar buscando, mejor me doy prisa"

**En la residencia…**

**YUU:** ¿Cómo va Miwa?

**MIWA:** muy bien, va todo como estaba planeado, es un gran proyecto espero que lo apruebes

**YUU:** gracias Miwa por la ayuda

**MIWA:** de nada hombre

**YUU:** (cuelga el teléfono) ¡Miki!

**MIKI.** :( le da un beso) ¿quien era?

**YUU:** Miwa... nada dice que están bien

**CHICO:** perdonad? Es esta la residencia….

**YUU:** si, enseguida aviso al tutor

**CHICO:** ¿perdona te conozco de algo?? Señorita?

**MIKI:** no se, su cara me suena

**CHICO:** perdone no me he presentado como es debido mi nombre es Mauricio (se agacha y le da un beso en la mano)

**MIKI:** ¡MAURICIO!? No serás el mismo?? El mejor amigo de Guinta??

**MAURI:** Si el mismo, y tú eres MIKI?

**MIKI** si la misma, íbamos juntos no te acuerdas, éramos los mejores del club de tenis.

**MAURI:** has cambiado mucho sigues igual de guapa

**MIKI:** se pone roja…

**YUU:** mira te acompaño...

**MIKI:** Yuu, te presento a Mauri es amigo mío y de Guinta, vivía en Japón hace muchos años

**MAURI:** mucho gusto

**YUU:** igualmente

**MIKI:** Yuu es mi novio jejejeje

**MAURI**: ¿tu novio? Pensaba que acabarias con Guinta

**MIKI:** jajaja no Guinta esta con una chica que se llama Arimi

**MAURI:** muchas gracias por acompañarme nos vemos…

**YUU:** este tío no m gusta nada…

**MIKI:** Yuu! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos no se es una sensación extraña...

**YUU:** ya veo, ¿paso algo en aquella época?

**MIKI:** no que yo sepa mmmm….

**YUU:** que tonta eres jejejej (le da un beso)

**Mauri los ve con una cara como de rabia...**

**Falta poco para la navidad, Miki espera impaciente llegar para ver a su hermano y estar cerca de Meiko.**

**MIKI:** "que bien se esta en el parque"

**MAURI:** (le tapa los ojos) ¿Quién soy?

**MIKI:** ¿Yuu?... Ay perdona Mauri, es q Yuu….

**MAURI:** no te preocupes… ¿Qué te pasa?

**MIKI:** nada... solo tengo ganas de volver a casa ¿donde vives ahora?

**MAURI: **no tengo sitio fijo, mis padres murieron hace 5 años y desde entonces me las apaño como puedo

**MIKI:** lo siento no lo sabia

**Yuu y los demás los ven hablar...**

**WILL:** no se Yuu pero ese tío no me gusta nada

**YUU:** a mí tampoco, tengo un mal presentimiento

**BRIAN:** tranquilo, como le haga algo le metemos

**DORIS: **BRIAN!!! No digas esas cosas

**En el desván de la habitación de Miki y Yayoi…**

**YUU:** Miki ya tengo lo billetes para pasado mañana

**MIKI**: bien tengo unas ganas de llegar a casa jejejejeje

**YUU:** me gusta cuando sonríes, estas preciosa

**MIKI:** oo Yuu. Te quiero

**Ya se sabe lo que pasa después de esto, pero esta censurado….los chicos hacen una fiesta en la residencia para despedir a Yuu y a Miki, todos se lo pasaban muy bien, pero cuando Mauri se lleva a Miki para hablar con ella, sin que nadie se de cuenta.**

**MAURI:** ¡MIKI! Me excitas y se que lo haces a posta

**MIKI:** ¡que estas diciendo!!!Estas loco suéltame!!!!!

**MAURI:** vas a venir conmigo

**Forzándola Miki se desmaya y Mauri se la lleva digamos que la secuestra, dejando por el camino el reloj de Miki.**

**YUU:** ¿Miki?.. No esta

**YAYOI:** creo que la e visto fuera con Mauri pero no se si era ella

**YUU:** con ese tío??

**Salen fuera**

**YUU:** ¿! MIKI?!! Este es su reloj

**Después de unos días Miki no aparecía, en cambio Mauricio se paseaba por la residencia como si nada**

**YUU:** ¡cabron! ¿Dónde esta Miki?

**WILL:** dilo ahora mismo!

**MAURI:** yo que se donde esta Miki, quizás se a largado ella porque no te aguantaba.

**BRIAN** ¡Yuu tranquilo!!!

**YUU:** como le paso algo te mataré!!!!

**Por la noche Mauri esperaba que todos se durmieran para ir al lugar donde tenía a Miki, pero no se esperaba que le siguieran**

**BRIAN:** psi callaos!!

**WILL:** cuando lo pille me lo cargo

**YUU:** este tío esta loco, e mirao su ficha y ha tenido problemas psiquiátricos.

**Llegan a la biblioteca donde Mauricio sube arriba y abre una puerta muy escondida, lleva a una habitación**.

**MIKI:** mmmmm……¿pq haces esto?

**MAURI: **tu eres quien no me hacia caso

**MIKI:** entiendo que lo pasaras mal por lo de tus padres pero deberías entregarte

**MAURI:** ni hablar…además yo solo quiero una cosa…

**MIKI:** ¡?QUE HACES!? Suéltame!!

**YUU:** ¡MIKI!(entra por la puerta)

**MAURI:** ¡¿QUE HACEIS AQUÍ!?

**Yuu y Mauricio se pelean, Brian y Will desatan a Miki**

**MIKI:** ¡PARAD! Yuu!

**Llega la policía y se lleva a Mauricio, se transmiten unas miradas y se va**

**YUU:** ¿Miki estas bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

**MIKI:** no estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

**WILL:** simplemente estaba loco.

**Aquí hay un salto del tiempo, Meiko ya tuvo su hijo con el nombre de Naoko Namura, Miki i Yayoi ya acabaron su carrera, Yuu era su ultimo año para sacarse la carrera, ya tenia un puesto esperándole en la empresa de Miwa, Miki y Yayoi tienen una especie de tienda de decoración y por catalogo.**

**CHIYAKO:** ¡acabo de hablar con Yuu que esta acabando los exámenes, para final de mes lo tenemos aquí, por fin!!!

**YOJI:** ¡BIEN! Así nos podremos ir de viaje y dejarles los niños

**LOS PADRES:** jajaja jajaja

**MIKI:** ¡ya estoy en casa!!!

**RUMI:** hola hija, ¿que tal el día?

**MIKI:** muy bien, ha venido la señora esa que tiene una casa muy grande a las afueras, me voy a forrar jajá

**RUMI:** ha llamado Yuu

**MIKI:** ¿a si???

**CHIYAKO:** dentro de poco estará en casa

**JIN:** … ¿eso es el regalo de Yuu??

**MIKI:** SI me ha costado mucho encontrarlo

**CHIYAKO:** ¿Qué es?

**MIKI:** es el gran libreo de Gaudí, una de las 4 ediciones que hizo, ya además sale el abuelo de Yuu

**TODOS:** ¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YOJI:** este libro debe haberte costando un pastón además que solo hay 4 en el mundo

**JIN:** Hija estas totalmente loca

**MIKI:** mientras vea a Yuu feliz no me importa jejeje

**CHIYAKO:** ¿Qué hace aquí la firma de mi padre??

**Mientras que desde New York...**

**MIWA:** ya veras como ha quedado es una pasada es perfecta!!

**YUU:** eso espero

**MIWA:** se va a llevar la gran sorpresa de su vida...

**YOJI:** silencio….que llega

**YUU:** ya estoy en...

**TODOS:** Bienvenido!!!!!!

**PADRES:** Los regalos!!!

**YUU:** si tened

**MIKI:** ¡Yuu! Se le tira al cuello, le da un beso

**YUU:** me gustan estas bienvenidas jejeje 

**Cenando:**

**YUU:** que rico….

**MIKI:** te gusta??

**YUU**: lo echaba de menos

**JIN:** mi hija es una gran cocinera

**PADRES:** ¡POR CIERTO!! Queríamos pediros un favor, nos queremos ir de vacaciones y nos gustaría que os quedarais con los niños

**YUU Y MIKI:** ¡QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**MIKI:** "sabia que esto pasaría"

**YUU:** vale pero después de navidad e?

**PADRES:** si

**Por la mañana del día de navidad**

**MIKI:** jo no hay nadie

**NOTA:** Miki haz la compra de navidad aquí tienes la tarjeta, te queremos hija

**MIKI:** valla me lo dejan Ali

**NOTA**: cariño, no vendré en todo el día quedamos a las 12 en la colina que tú y yo sabemos, te quiero YUU.

**MIKI:** jejeje "para cambiar los regalos"

**Ya en la colina Miki espera**

**MIKI:** que nervios….

**YUU:** Miki perdona el retraso, tenia que preparar unas cosas

**MIKI:** tranquilo no importa... Que cielo más estrellado

**YUU:** si es precioso

**MIKI:** ten mi regalo, espero que te guste

Lo abre y…

**YUU:** ¡!!NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!!!!!!!!!!! NO PUEDE SER EL QUE YO CREO

**MIKI:** si que lo es, una clienta me ayudo a conseguirlo, y mira dentro

**YUU:** la firma de mi abuelo….Miki es el mejor regalo del mundo eres la mejor (le abraza)

**Después de emocionarse tanto**

**Yuu se arrodilla:**

**YUU:** MIKI…………………………. ¿quieres casarte conmigo? (con el anillo en la mano)

**MIKI:** ….snif…. (Llora de alegría no sabe que decir)

**YUU:** si no te casas conmigo me tiro de la colina

**MIKI:** no jajajajaja claro, que si tonto…

**Se lo pone y se dan un beso apasionado**

**MIKI:** (sentados en el árbol de la colina) ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en junio?

**YUU:** como tú quieras

**MIKI:** es mejor en verano así hace calor y nos podemos ir a un sitio bonito y podré llevar un vestido precioso

**YUU:** jejeje lo que tu quieras... pero si es en junio quiero que sea el 20

**MIKI:** ¿tiene algo de especial?

**YUU:** es el día que nació mi abuelo

**MIKI:** pues decidido el 20 de junio! Corre vamos a casa a decirlo!!

**YUU:** espera no corras jajaja

**MIKI**: ¡os tenemos que dar una noticia!!!!

**JIN:** ¿e?

**MIKI:** Yuu y yo nos casamos

**RUMI:** ¡FELICIDADES HIJA!!!

**CHIYAKO**! FELICIDADES!

**YOJI**! FELICIDADES!

**JIN!**como q os casáis!!!

**CHIYAKO**: ¡JIN!

**YUU:** hemos decidido que será el 20 de junio

**RUMI:** que bien hija

**MIKI:** si jejeje

**Hablando con Meiko en el teléfono**

**MEIKO:** que bien Miki ya era hora

**MIKI**: si estoy muy contenta me hace mucha ilusión, además fue muy romántico jeje

**MEIKO**: ¿Dónde vais a vivir?

**MIKI:** silencio….ya buscaremos algo

**MEIKO:** claro así se empieza...

Abajo en el salón...

**RUMI:** ¿donde vamos ha celebrar la boda?

**CHIYAKO:** si eso es un problema, lo bonito es hacerla en el jardín, pero el nuestro no es suficiente grande para meter a toda la gente

**YUU:** tampoco queremos una boda a lo grande

**CHIYAKO Y RUMI:** ¡TU CALLA!

**YOJI:** hijo mejor que no les hables cuando están así, por cierto que tal el trabajo

**YUU:** muy bien, nos han encargado el proyecto de un nuevo teatro, tengo que hacer unos diseños y enseñárselos...

**JIN**: eso si que esta bien por fin tendremos un teatro decente

**MIKI:** nana nana (bajando las escaleras)

**YUU:** bueno llego la hora

**MIKI: ¿**la hora para que?

**YUU:** tengo una sorpresilla (le tapa los ojos a Miki)

**PADRES:** ¿podemos ir? Porfa (con cara de pena)

**YUU:** esta bien pero cuando lo veas no digáis nada

**PADRES:** OK  
**MIKI:** ay dios, que será

**Se la llevan, van caminando al final de la calle tan larga, llegan a la zona de las mansiones, los padres no tienen ni idea que pasa igual que Miki.**

**YUU:** ya hemos llegado

**PADRES:** ¡mi madre!

**MIKI:** ¿Qué pasa?

**YUU**: ya puedes quitártelo Miki

**MIKI:** (se quita el pañuelo) ¡dios de mi vida! ¿No me digas que?

**CARTEL:** residencia de los Matsuura, Yuu y Miki

**YOJI:** ¡hijo! ¿Has comprado tú esta casa?

**YUU:** que va, la diseñe yo, y gané el concurso de la universidad y me dieron subvención para construirla, no dije nada porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

**MIKI**: ¡vamos dentro!!

**Después de mirársela un montón de veces la casa.**

**MIKI:** Yuu!! Es una maravilla, es el mejor regalo que me podías hacer muak…

**JIN:** pero aquí no se van a vivir hasta que se casen, eso esta claro

**TODOS:** jajajaja

**JIN:** no hace gracia

**RUMI:** ya esta claro donde se celebrara la boda no??

**CHIYAKO:** este jardín es enorme Yuu...

**MIKI:** aquí quedara una boda preciosa.

**Al cabo de unos días en la botigue de Miki.**

**MIKI:** señora Llorens ¿entonces que le parece este tono para la habitación 45?

**Sr. LLORENS:** si aquesta es ideal… eres la mejor wapetona…

**MIKI:** aprendí de usted en España

**Sr. LLORENS:** pero ahora eres tu quien decora mi casa jajá jajá (risa de millonaria)

**YAYOI:** ¡Miki! Es Yuu!

**MIKI:** Perdone Sr. LLorens pero he quedado para comer con mi prometido

**Sr. LLORENS:** no te preocupes ves, ves Havere, que chico más majote que tienes

**MIKI:** gracias, bueno mañana vuelve no??

**Srs LLORENS:** claro… bye

**YUU:** como siempre sales tarde

**Se lanza a su cuello**

**MIKI**: es que me gusta hacerte esperar cariño (le da un beso) muak...

**YUU:** vamos

**MIKI**: ¿Dónde comemos?

**YUU:** ya veras...

**MIKI**: jo que malo eres

**YUU:** tonta muak…

**Llegan a la entrada de un restaurante francés de los más caros**

**MIKI:** YUU!!! Esto es muy caro no podemos permitírnoslo

**YUU:** ahora si, he vendido el proyecto del teatro, y espera a lo q gane con la construcción junto a Miwa.

**MIKI:** ¿de verdad?? Bueno vale


	8. Chapter 8

**PREPARATIVOS capitulo8**

**De la decoración se encarga Miki muy ilusionada, falta un mes solo para el esperado día. Todos se reúnen en el parque los padres incluidos. Los chicos se llevan a Yuu y las chicas a Miki.**

**MEIKO:** Miki pruébate este es precioso...

**RUMI:** si la verdad es que es una monada

**SANAE:** es ideal además como es verano

**MIKI:** me pruebo este y… este, me gustan mucho los dos

**Después de mucho probar…**

**TODAS:** Este!!!!!

**MIKI:** nanananana…

**CHIYAKO: **bueno ya esta todo

**ARIMI**: no me quiero imaginar lo que estarán haciendo

Ellos...

**MIKI:** déjalos, que disfruten

**RUMI:** vamos a algún sitio??

**SANAE**: a mi me apetece chocolate…

**MEIKO**: a eso se le llama antojo jejeje

**YAYOI: **no me imagino a Miwa comprando a las tantas de

La noche chocolate

**MIKI:** jajajaja ni yo

**SANAE: **el otro día pobrecito mío le hice salir a comprar

Helado de melocotón jejeje

**ARIMI**: que antojos mas raros tienes

**RUMI:** yo no tenía antojos

**MIKI:** venga mama si comías pro la noche cada dos por tres

**TODAS:** jajá

**ARIMI: **¿Cómo te cuida Miwa??

**SANAE:** muy bien, lo hace todo, es increíble

**MIKI:** los hombres se transforman cuando van a ser padres

Jajaja

**CHIYAKO:** pues vamos a esa cafetería de allí

**TODAS:** SI

**De mientras los chicos**...

**GUINTA:** bueno ya estamos...

**Miwa no paraba de mirar el reloj y el móvil.**

**YUU: **Satoshi estate tranquilo, esta con las chicas no va a

Pasar nada, esta solo de un mes.

**MIWA:** los primeros meses son los más peligrosos...

**ROKUTANDA: **¡Venga hombre que tenemos que pasárnoslo bien!!

**MIWA**: ¡os invito a una cerveza!!!

**Se les hizo tarde a todos, las chicas acompañaron a Sanae a su casa, y así hasta que Miki se quedo sola caminando para su casa. Parándose en un parque...**

**MIKI: **"que bonita la luna reflejada en el lago"

**Se queda como media dormida soñando con su boda y se le hace tarde.**

**MIKI: **…me he quedado dormida… ¡dios que tarde!!

**Abre la puerta despacio y silenciosamente para no despertar a los niños.**

**YUU: **Miki si que has tardado no?

**MIKI: **lo siento Yuu, me he quedado dormida en un parque

**YUU: **vamos a dormir ha sido un día agotador

**Todo estaba preparado, la casa llena de gente.**

**YUU: DIOS**….

**NAMURA: **tranquilo Yuu, esos son los nervios del momento (poniéndole la corbata)

**GUINTA:** venga Yuu!!! Que es un momento

**YUU**: ya te diré yo eso cuando estés en mi pellejo

**De mientras las chicas, en el piso de arriba hablaban con Miki.**

**ANJU**: esta la casa llena de gente

**SANAE:** es una casa preciosa

**MEIKO:** Miki... estate quieta!!!

**MIKI**: estoy muy nerviosa Meiko, no puedo

**MEIKO:** no puedes que?? Eres muy fuerte Miki esto es muy poco comparado con lo que te espera.

**ARIMI:** ¡se están sentando todos!!

**MEIKO:** venga suerte Miki

**MIKI:** Meiko… gracias.

**JIN:** hija esta ya preparada?? Estas preciosas

**MIKI**: gracias papa... "llegó el momento"

**Los músicos empiezan a tocar la melodía de los sueños de cualquier chica, Miki baja las escaleras de la mano de su padre, mientras va caminando por el pasillo, mira las caras de sus amigos y recibe el ánimo de ellos**.

**MEIKO:** venga Miki

**Finalmente llega al final, levanta la mirada y ve a Yuu que le sonríe con una cara de nervios puros que a ella le hace mucha gracia**

**CURA: **estamos aquí todos reunidos….

**MIKI:** "por fin voy a estar casada con Yuu..."

**CURA**: Yuu deseas casarte con Miki Koishikawa para honorarla y respetarla por lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte os separe??

**YUU:** si, quiero

**CURA**: Miki deseas casarte con Yuu Matsuura para honorarla y respetarla por lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte os separe??

**MIKI:** ………… si, quiero

**Se miran**

**CURA: **yo os declaro marido y mujer, ya puedes besar a la novia

**Se siguen mirando...**

**MIKI: **te quiero

**Yuu la coge y la besa**

**GENTE: ¡!!VIVA LOS NOVIOS!!!**

**Todos van a felicitarles, y se preparan para la cena y la fiesta...**

**CHICAS**: ¡va Miki! Vamos a cambiarte!!

**MIKI: **si esperad Yuu…

**RUMI:** venga ya!!! Suelta a tu marido de una vez

**SANAE:** ha sido la mejor boda de mi vida, precioso

**SUZU:** se notaba que había amor en esas miradas que bonito

**CHIYAKO:** ya estas, te queda muy bien ese vestido.

**MEIKO**: Miki, ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

**MIKI……**snif….

**Todas la abrazan a la vez y se oye su sonrisa por el aire**

**MIKI: **bueno allá va e!!!!

**Miki tira el ramo desde la terraza, todas las mujeres lo miran, Suzu se pelea para cogerlo pero no puede va dirigido hacia Arimi, cae en sus manos mientras todos aplauden y Guinta se sonroja.**

**RYOKO: **donde tenéis pensado ir??

**YUU: **por ahora no podemos irnos

**MIKI**: Yuu tiene mucho trabajo...

**MIWA PADRE: **no os preocupéis por eso... aquí tenéis mi regalo de bodas

**YUU: **unos billetes para Hawai y Paris??

**MIKI: **¿de verdad?? Muchas gracias jejeje

**YUU**: muchas gracias

**Todos se despiden de la pareja recién casada**

**RUMI:** Yuu cuídala bien e!!

**YUU: **claro...

**MIKI:** adiós Meiko (la abraza)

**MEIKO**: pásatelo bien...

**Pasajeros del vuelo 105 con destino Paris…**

**MIKI Y YUU: adiós!!!...**

**MIKI: **que emoción ¡ jejeje …

**YUU:** que tonta eres (le da un beso en la frente)

**Ya instalados en el hotel, Miki aun sin creérselo observa todo lo que le rodea.**

**MIKI: **Yuuuu!!! Mira que vistas!!

**YUU: **que preciosa es la torre Iffiel

**MIKI: **¡venga vamos!! (Le coge del brazo)

**Los 4 días en Paris disfrutaron mucho, hicieron fotos compraron ropa XP. Se dieron besos debajo la torre, y más cosas…**

**Ya en Hawai…**

**SEÑOR: **esta es vuestra casa disfruten de ella señores

**YUU:** muchas gracias "es la típica casita hawaiana"

**MIKI:** que bonito!! Voy a probar el agua vienes??

**YUU:** ahora enseguida voy (la mira mientras corre y le saluda) "es preciosa"

**MIKI:** uhhh que buena esta el agua… (Yuu estaba en la orilla) VENGA CARIÑO QUE NO ESTA FRIA!!! (Le salpica)

**YUU:** ahora te vas ha enterar!!! Jajaajaj

**MIKI:** ten….jajajaja

**Acaban cayendo en la orilla...**

**YUU: **te quiero...

**MIKI: **Yuu…. (Se dan un beso estirados mientras las olas les arrastran)

**Al día siguiente...**

**MIKI: Mm... **Yuu?? (Hay una bandeja con una nota) buenos días preciosa, he salido a pasear espero que te guste lo que he preparado te quiero (K) Yuu. Jejeje es un sol...

**Miki se ducha se pone un bikini un pareo y se prepara para salir...**

**YUU: **Miki??

**MIKI**: (se le tira al cuello) TE QUIERO!!!

**YUU:** me gustan estos recibimientos jejeje hay un mercado.

**MIKI:** pues a que esperamos!!???

**YUU:** esta noche hay una típica fiesta hawaiana

**MIKI:** de verdad?? Que guay!!

**Llega la noche, alrededor de una fogata...**

**BAILARINA: **venga!! (Coge a Miki le pon un colgante de flores)

**MIKI**: jajajaa.. nanananana…

**Yuu aplaude, pero le sacan a bailar**

**YUU: **como se baila esto??

**MIKI:** déjate llevar!!!

**Pasan una semana maravillosa pero llega la hora de volver a casa**

**MIKI: (**ya en el avión) no lo olvidaré nunca ha sido fantástico… (Cociéndole la mano a Yuu)

**YUU:** y que lo digas


	9. Chapter 9

**MOMENTOS FELICES capitulo 9**

**YUU:** Satoshi... tranquilo hombre…

**MIWA:** buf… no puedo estarlo

**MIKI:** jejeje es normal, todo hombre esta nervioso cuando va ha nacer su hijo

**MEIKO:** es verdad... no me imagino a Yuu... jejeje

**GUINTA**: jajajaja

**MIKI: **(mira para otro lado)

**DOCTOR:** señor Miwa??

**SATOSHI: **yo mismo

**DOCTOR:** ha sido una niña preciosa…

**SATOSHI:** y mi mujer como esta?

**DOCTOR:** en seguida la podréis ver

**Después de 3 meses..**

**YUU: **MIKI!!!!!!

**MIKI:** YA VOYY!!(En el piso de arriba)

**YUU:** dios como tarda en arreglarse…… (Mira como baja por las escaleras)

**MIKI:** ¿que te parece??

**YUU:** estas… estas PRECIOSA!!

**Miki y Yuu van hacia la inauguración del teatro**

**PAPARACHI: **MIRAD!!!!! Es el Yuu Matsuura el arquitecto!!! Y su mujer!!!

**MIKI: **Meiko!!!

**MEIKO:** MIKI!! Que guapa vas…

**MIKI:** tu también!

**NATCHAN**: los paparachis no paran de acosar a Yuu jejeje

**PAPARACHI:** señora Matsuura!!! Que le parece la obra de su marido??

**MIKI:** realmente fantástica

**PAPARACHI:** Señora Namura cuando piensa sacar su nueva novela??

**MEIKO:** eso no se dice jejeje

**Los periodistas se quedan fuera y todos entran en la sala del teatro, representan la obra de hamlet. Después de la representación hay un convite en la recepción.**

**GUINTA: **esto es una pasada!!!

**MIKI: **jejeeje a q si??

**ARIMI:** con quien habla Yuu?

**MIKI.:** mmm no lo conozco

**YUU:** pero….

**WISLET:** mira necesitamos un arquitecto como tú...

**YUU**: pero en New York?

**WISLET:** no no por ahora con que hagas un proyecto para el nuevo museo basta.

**YUU:** esta bien

**WISLET:** ten mi número

**YUU:** de acuerdo

**MEIKO:** Miki, tienes mala cara...¿te encuentras bien?

**MIKI:** estoy algo agobiada aquí dentro

**ARIMI.** Te acompaño fuera…. Vamos

**MIKI:** que rosa mas bonita...mmmmm

**ARIMI:** Miki mañana hace un año que estas casada con Yuu no??

**MIKI:** si un año ya parece mentira e?

**ARIMI:** han pasado muchas cosas y estamos todos igual jejeje

**MEIKO:** jejeje

**YUU:** y Miki??

**GUINTA:** ha salido fuera

**ARIMI:** van a ser las doce si lo miras bien dentro de poco haréis un año creo q me voy dentro (mira a Yuu)

**YUU:** te encuentras bien cariño?

**MIKI: **si... ha sido fantástico todo… estoy muy orgullosa de ti

**YUU:** me han ofrecido un proyecto

**MIKI:** de verdad??

**YUU:** es un museo, en... New York

**MIKI**: en New York????!!

**YUU:** tranquila no tengo que ir por ahora

**MIKI:** pero tendrás que ir

**YUU:** venga (la coge de la cintura y la besa) feliz aniversario

**MIKI**: jejejeje

**YUU:** ten espero que te guste XP

**MIKI**: ¿que es?? (Lo abre y dentro hay un colgante de oro blanco) YUU!!!! Gracias

**YUU:** déjame que te lo pongo

**MIKI:** te quiero mucho Yuu...

**YUU:** me hace muy feliz disfrutar estos momentos contigo

**Se besan a la luz de la luna y con el perfume de las rosas que los envuelven.**

**MIKI**: No no!!!!

**YUU. **Miki….

**MIKI: **como quieres que me quede tan tranquila mientras te vas a New York!!!????

**YUU:** pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de este tema?

**MIKI:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) no quiero que te vallas

**YUU:** Mi…ki, no es el fin del mundo tranquila cariño (le abraza)

**Se despiden en el aeropuerto**

**MIKI**: snif…snif (llorando como una magdalena)

**YUU: **Miki?? No llores cariño, va (secándole las lagrimas) estas muy guapa cuando sonríes (tocándole la cara)

**MIKI**: te quiero Yuu...

**YUU: **yo también te quiero…y no te preocupes que solo será un tiempo…

**El matrimonio se abraza y se besa…**

**Salida del número K-58 con destino New York esta a punto de iniciar su salida……**

**Miki mira a Yuu q le saluda a través de la ventanilla del avión.**

**Un día como otro cualquiera en la tienda de Miki, pero sin Yuu…**

**YAYOI**: bienveni…. HOLA MEIKO!!!!

**MEIKO: **hola Yayoi como estas? Y Miki?

**YAYOI: **creo que esta detrás mirando unos papeles

**MEIKO: **TRABAJADORA!!!! (Asustándola por detrás)

**MIKI: **MEIKO!!! ¿Cómo tu por aquí?

**MEIKO: **mira… me apetecía hablar con mi amiga… estas muy pálida, ¿Miki te encuentras bien?

**MIKI: **estoy algo cansada últimamente, pero tranquila estoy bien (le sonríe)

**MEIKO: **esta bien, ¿tomamos algo?

**MIKI: **vamos…

**Las dos amigas pasean mirando escaparates, hasta su destino, su cafetería. Donde han pasado juntas buenos y malos momentos.**

**MEIKO:** pues Natchan ha ido con Naoko al parque de atracciones, me imagino a Namura con lo poco q le gustan las atracciones jajajaja

**MIKI:** jajajajajaja (pone cara triste)

**MEIKO:** (la mira) Miki… hechas mucho de menos a Yuu verdad?

**MIKI:** si. Me llama todos los días pero no es lo mismo, cuando me levanto o me acuesto me siento muy sola Meiko...

**MEIKO:** TENGO UNA IDEA!! Porque no vienes a mi casa?

**MIKI:** a tu casa? No quiero molestar…

**MEIKO:** tú nunca molestas Miki.

**MIKI:** es que…

**MEIKO:** va…. Miki… (Con cara de pena)

**MIKI:** valeee

**MEIKO:** ji

**YUU:** Miki, siento mucho que tengas que pasarlo mal... (Al teléfono)

**MIKI:** no, no tranquilo... Meiko me ha invitado a su casa cree que allí estaré bien ji

**YUU:**…. Esta bien, pero por cualquier cosa llámame vale?

**MIKI:** te lo prometo muakkk (le lanza un beso) te quiero

**YUU**: te quiero mucho

M**IKI**: sayounara muakkk

Cuelga el teléfono con gran tristeza, nota una presión en el pecho, la cabeza le da vueltas todo se vuelve negro…

Oye una voz de fondo…..MIKI!!!! ABRE!!!!!

**MIKI:** Meiko???...(levantándose del suelo)

**MEIKO:** Miki???!!!!!

**MIKI:** (abre la puerta) Meiko?

**MEIKO:** MIKI ESTAS BIEN??!!! Como tardabas he venido y te he visto tirada en el suelo!

**MIKI:** de verdad? Ahora me acuerdo estaba hablando con Yuu, y me he mareado…

**MEIKO**: vamos al medico... (Arrastrándola)

**MIKI:** me...i...OK…

**Después de dos horas metidas en el hospital:**

**Meiko expresaba gran felicidad en cambio Miki estaba perpleja, caminando como una zombi sin rumbo.**

**MEIKO: ¡!!**MIKI!!!!QUE CONTENTA ESTOY!!!!! Pero anímate????

**MIKI: **Me...i...ko (con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas) ¡!MEIKO!!!!(La abraza)

**MEIKO: **va Miki (acariciándole el pelo)

**MIKI**:…..voy…ha ser madre... sniff (se toca la barriguita) un hijo de Yuu y mío (cambia la expresión de su cara por una magnifica sonrisa)

**MEIKO!** VA QUE TE INVITO A CENAR!!!

**MIKI**: mmmm me muero de hambre!! XP

**NAMURA: **Miki te encuentras bien??

**MIKI:…**

**MEIKO: **lo siento es que estaba muy preocupada y le llamé

**MIKI: **no pasa nada, estoy muy bien, gracias

**MEIKO: **ESTA MAS QUE BIEN jajajaja

**NAMURA: **Matsuura llamó no hace mucho se quedo bastante preocupado…

**MIKI: YUU**…. Ahora como se lo digo?

**MEIKO: **jijijiji solo tienes que ir y decírselo

**MIKI: **a New York?

**MEIKO: **CLARO, esas noticias nos e dan cada día, es mejor dársela en persona no crees?

**MIKI: **si (sonriendo

**NAMURA: **e??? oO alguien me lo explica?

**MIKI&MEIKO: **jajajajajajaja

**YUU: **seguro que estas bien??

**MIKI: **que siiiiii solo fue una caída, Meiko me llevó al hospital enseguida

**YUU: **buff que alivio estaba muy preocupado...

**MIKI: **tranquilo "tengo tantas ganas de contártelo"…


	10. Chapter 10

**SORPRESA!! CAPITULO 10**

**Mira por la ventana, recuerda a despedida de Meiko y sus palabras.**

**MEIKO: **tranquila e??

**MIKI: **si, muchas gracias Meiko.

**MEIKO: **no me las des, para que están las amigas sino?

**Mientras: **

**SATOSHI: **yocreo que poniendo aquí esto……mmmmm…

**YUU: **si… colocamos en el vestíbulo esta parte central…

**SATOSHI: **PERFECTO!!!

**YUU: **un gran trabajo

**SATOSHI: **vamos ha celebrar que ya esta acabado

**YUU: **no id vosotros yo prefiero irme a casa

**SATOSHI: **como quieras, eh? Estas bien?

**YUU: **si si pasároslo bien

**MIKI**: "vale, Miki tranquila ya falta poco para llegar" " y si no se lo toma bien?" "¿y si no lo quiere?" "ahhhh quitate eso de la cabeza

**MIKI:** "vale, Miki tranquila ya falta poco para llegar" " y si no se lo toma bien?" "¿y si no lo quiere?" "ahhhh quitate eso de la cabeza Yuu no es de esos"…

**YUU:** ¡MIKI!??

**MIKI**: (se gira lentamente, ve la cara de su amado)…..!YUU!??

**YUU: **Miki… que haces aquí?

**MIKI: **he venido a verte, ya no aguantaba más...snif

**YUU: **(le abraza con todas sus fuerzas) vamos te ayudo (coge la maleta)

**El matrimonio sube a su apartamento, con vistas preciosas y muchas cristaleras. Miki no puede parar de soltar lagrimas, Yuu la desconsuela en el sofá.**

**MIKI: **snif…

**YUU: **ei ei cariño… ya esta… me alegro mucho que estés aquí tenía tantas ganas de verte (le abraza como nunca lo había hecho)

**MIKI:** te quiero, te quiero mucho…

**Miki se queda profundamente dormida en brazos de su enamorado, estaba realmente muy cansada, pero en ese momento nos e acordó de la sorpresa que le tenia a Yuu.**

**Al despertarse, con la luz que entraba por el gran ventanal, miró por la ventana, los grandes edificios brillaban un espectáculo hermoso. En la mesa había una nota:**

**NOTA: Miki he ido a trabajar, esta tarde pienso pedir libre para que salgamos juntos, espérame te quiero.**

**MIKI: **"Yuuu…"

**MEIKO:** bueno no ha ido tan mal XP

**MIKI:** ya pero del cansancio me dormí y no se lo dije

**MEIKO:** siempre puedes buscar el momento idóneo para hacerlo

**MIKI:** si… eso haré

**MEIKO: **te encuentras bien Miki?? Quizás no tenias que haber viajado en tu estado

**MIKI:** tranquila estoy bien, algo débil pero bien, ver a Yuu me da fuerzas

**Que haría tanto rato hasta que viniera Yuu??**

**MIKI: **"que ropa más bonita" (mirando tiendas de bebe)

**DEPENDIENTE:** buenos días señorita, en que puedo ayudarle?

**MIKI: **solo estoy mirando gracias

**DEPENDIENTE**: primeriza??

**MIKI:** si jiji

**DEPENDIENTE:** felicidades

**MIKI:** muchas gracias (saliendo de la tienda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

**Como es habitual que Miki llegue tarde a los sitios, Yuu le esperaba algo preocupado en el apartamento.**

**MIKI:** (abriendo la puerta) ¡lo siento Yuu me he distraído mirando tiendas!

**YUU: **Miki! (la abraza) jajaja me imaginaba que estarías mirando tiendas ¿Qué no te has comprado nada?

**MIKI: **a no…

**YUU:** que raro? Ven vamos a pasear hay un parque muy bonito

**El lugar es un parque de grandes dimensiones, donde hay un lago, caballitos y muchas otras actividades. Como es lógico los enamorados suben a las barcas**.

**MIKI:** "no se si estaré haciendo bien en subir" "creo que me estoy mareando un poco" (gira la cara y ve a un Yuu sonriente que la mira con cariño)

**Se cruzan miradas de profundo amor, deja de rema y se besan.**

**No queda mucha gente en el parque, el sol se empezaba a poner, mientras bajaban de la barca:**

**YUU: **espera que te ayudo

**Miki siente como la cabeza le da vueltas, se desmaya y cae en brazos de Yuu.**

**YUU: **¡MIKI! MIKI! (intentando reanimarla)

**MIKI: **mmmm…. (Abre los ojos)

**YUU: **¡MIKI! Te encuentras bien?? (La sienta en la hierba)

**MIKI: **mmm si no te preocupes…

**YUU: **¿seguro? Será mejor que visitemos un médico… vamos

**MIKI: **(mientras Yuu le estiraba para levantarla) YUU! No hace falta ya se lo que tengo

**YUU: **¿como que ya sabes lo que tienes?

**MIKI: **es que verás…

**YUU: **¡MIKI NO ME ASUSTES!

**MIKI:** (toda sonrojada) es que….

**YUU:** ¿es algo grabe? POR DIOS MIKI DILO YA

**MIKI:** ¡NO!! No es nada malo… verás…es…que…estoy…! ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ... es eso estoy embarazada, estamos esperando un hijo Yuu…

**YUU: (**se queda sin habla y petrificado unos instantes)

**MIKI: **¿Yuu¿No te parece bien?

**YUU**¡¿QUE SI NO ME PARECE BIEN!! DICES? (la coge de la cintura y la eleva y dan vueltas) ¡ES FANTASTICO¡QUE FELIZ ME HACES!

**MIKI: **jajajaja (sintiéndose más aliviada)

**YUU**: miraque me habías asustado eh? (le da un beso en la mejilla)

**MIKI:** (llorando como siempre) ¡YUU! (no aguanta más hecha a llorar y le abraza)

**YUU:** "Miki"

**Cuando por fin se tranquiliza se distancia un poco de Yuu, poniéndose la mano en la barriga.**

**MIKI: **¿sabes que¿Tengo mucha hambre? XP

**YUU: **jajaja ¡HAY QUE CELEBRARLO VAMOS A IR AL RESTAURANTE MÄS CARO!!

**MIKI: **uo te advierto que como por dos

**YUU: **me sorprenderá que comas aun más que antes

**MIKI: **¡YUU! "te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**"**

**Un nuevo día más llega para la vida de nuestra amiga, esta vez Yuu no fue a trabajar a la hora de siempre.**

**MIKI: **Yuu tendrías que ir a trabajar

**YUU: **note preocupes cariño (tocándole la barriga) vas a venir conmigo

**MIKI: **contigo ¿al trabajo?

**YUU: **exacto.

**MIKI: **pero…pero

**YUU: **nada de peros

**En el estudio:**

**MIWA: **EH¡! YUU!! Como es que llegas tan tarde¿MIKI?

**MIKI: **HOLAMIWA (se dan dos besos y un pequeño abrazo)

**YUU**¡MIWA!!! (Abrazándolo)

**MIWA: **te veo muy feliz ¿pasa algo?

**YUU:** Satoshi… ¡VOY A SER PADRE!!

**MIWA:** EN SERIO! FELICIDADES TIO!! FELICIDADES MIKI!!

**Después de tantas sorpresas en New York es hora de volver a casita, vuelven los tres japoneses, Miwa muy ilusionado de ver Sanae y a su hija.**

**MIWA:** (con Sanae de la mano) bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, ya nos invitareis eh? (les guiña el ojo)

**YUU:** (le abraza) gracias por todo tío

**MIWA:** nos vemos pasado mañana en la oficina, claro eso será si vienes eh? adiós

**SANAE:** de que va?

**MIWA:** ya te lo explico después cariño

**MIKI¡**ES VERDAD! Tenemos que invitarlos a todos

**YUU: **¿Qué te parece si hacemos una barbacoa el lunes y se lo decimos?

**MIKI: **a mi me parece bien, tendré que limpiar toda la casa

**YUU: **no, no nada de esfuerzos

**MIKI: **vaYuu, no es ningún esfuerzo

**YUU: **vale pero no cojas cosas que pesen vale?

**MIKI: **OK XP (le da un besito el la mejilla) (se gira)

**YUU: **(le observa, mientras el aire le mueve los cabellos y el vuelo del vestido) "es una diosa" "no, es mi diosa"

**Después de dedicarse todo el domingo a limpiar y llamar a los invitados:**

**MIKI:** estoy muy nerviosa (mientras acaba de colocar los canapés en al cocina, mirando hacia el jardín donde están todos)

**YUU:** la verdad es que yo también…

**MIKI:** jajaja el gran arquitecto nervioso quien lo diría jajaajaj

**YUU:** oye!! (Le coge un poco de mayonesa de la cara)

**MIKI:** (sonríe) vamos…

**Ya en la mesa:**

**MIWA:** ¡ESCUCHADME¡Propongo un brindis!

**MEIKO:** ji

**GUINTA:** aver…

**SANAE:** (habla flojito) Miwa…. Siéntate

**MIWA:** psiii… ¡por algo que Yuu y Miki nos tienen que comunicar!

**ROKUTANDA:** VAA QUE TENGO HAMBRE  
**RUMI:** va hijos

**YUU:** vale…vale…vale

**MIKI: **pues veréis. Yuu y yo…

**YUU: **estamos esperando un hijo!!!

**JIN: **¡! QUE!!

**CHIYAKO: **¡EN SERIO!

**TODOS: **FELICIDADES

**Todos sus amigos y familiares, saltan sobre ellos de alegría y como Rokutanda quería se disponen a comer.**

**ROKUTANDA: **¡QUE VOY! (tirándose por el tobogán de la piscina)

**GUINTA: **¡ERES UN BESTIA! (peleándose)

**ARIMI: **son como críos…

**YAYOI: **y que lo digas

**MIKI &MEIKO: **jajaajajaja (tomando el sol)

**MEIKO: **¿Qué felicidad no?

**MIKI: **ya ves… es algo magnífico

**YUU: **PREPARADOS? LISTOS? YA? (de árbitro en una cursa de natación entre Guinta, Rokutanda y Miwa)

**SANAE: **¡corre Satoshi corre!

**ARIMI: **¡GUINTA¡GUINTA!

**YAYOI: **dios…

**MIWA: **JAJAJA he ganado

**SANAE: **¡bien! Mira saluda a papá (coge la mano de su hija con gesto de saludar)

**MIWA: **(saluda con la mano)

**RUMI:** pues yo quiero que sea una niña ¡se acabó tanto hombre!

**CHIYAKO:** si señor

**JIN:** Pues no! Tiene que ser un niño!

**YOJI:** para nuestro club jajajaja

**MADRES:** os quedáis sin cenar

**PADRES:** no no será una niña!!

**MIKI: **(con la gota en la frente) dios mío lo que me espera

**Ya todos enterados de la gran noticia de la maternidad de Miki, la vida sigue normal¿normal? O algo cambia?**

**YUU: **Miki, ten cuidado eh?

**MIKI: **que sí que sí… tranquilo que solo voy a trabajar

**YUU:** vale…muaks (le da un besito en la frente)

**Ya en la tienda**

**MIKI: **este Yuu como es…se preocupa demasiado por mí

**YAYOI: **Hombre Miki también es lógico que este pendiente de ti

**MIKI: **ya, si me encanta que lo esté jijiji

**YAYOI: **jajá jajá pillina

**Miki sale de la tienda deja a Yayoi que cierre, va caminando a casa ve a Yuu en la otra acera va a llamarlo y siente un dolor estremecedor en el estomago.**

**MIKI:** yu….u…..u (cae de rodillas)

**Miki en el suelo ve como Yuu no la oye y se va caminando… con gran esfuerzo logra levantarse y caminar rumbo a su casa.**

**YUU**: (hablando por teléfono) YA HA SALIDO???

**YAYOI: (**al otro lado del teléfono) si… salió hace una hora o así

**YUU: **no puede ser... está tardando mucho voy a buscarla gracias Yayoi… **(Cuelga)**

**Cuando se dirige hacia la puerta, se pone los zapatos y ve como se abre la puerta y aparece una Miki muy pálida que se desvanece ante él.**

**MIKI: **Yu...u...u...u...u

**YUU:** ¡!MIKI¡!¿MIKI QUE TE PASA¡CONTESTAME!

**El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia resuena por las calles, Yuu no se separa de Miki y no le suelta la mano.**

**YUU:** (casi llorando) Miki tranquila….todo va a ir bien

**MIKI:** Yuu…mi bebé

**YUU:** tranquila cariño…

Ya en el hospital Yuu da vueltas en la sala de espera, desesperado, sin saber como ponerse.

**MEIKO: **¡YUU!

**YUU:** ¡MEIKO! ( se dan dos besos y un pequeño abrazo)

**MEIKO:** ¡y Miki?

**YUU:** le ha empezado a doler mucho el estomago, no se no salen a decirme NADA!

**MEIKO:** Vale tranquilo…

**DOCTOR: **el señor Matsuura?

**YUU:** si soy yo… dígame como esta mi mujer

**DOCTOR:** por suerte esta bien aunque algo débil

**MEIKO:** y el bebé?

**DOCTOR:**……… por suerte no lo ha perdido, pero a partir de ahora hay que ir con cuidado tiene que reposar.

**YUU:** buf… ¿puedo verla?

**DOCTOR:** por su puesto…

**MEIKO:** ves que yo me quedo aquí esperando a los demás

**YUU:** si (todo impaciente)

**Yuu abre la puerta de la habitación 210 contempla a su Miki con una trenza apoyada delicadamente en el hombro, una diosa piensa, más guapa que nunca esta deseando besarla.**

**YUU: **Miki….

**MIKI: **(se echa a llorar) YUU!!!

**YUU: **le besa sin parar y le abraza fuerte

**MIKI: **perdóname sin snif… perdóname…

**YUU: **nohay nada que perdonar…no ha pasado nada solo ha sido un susto

**Después de esta nueva experiencia de Miki van pasando los meses, Miki ya no trabaja, Yuu hace todas las tareas de la casa y Miki únicamente descansa.**

**MIKI: **ois no puedo casi ni moverme…

**YUU: **jajajaja no me extraña con esa barriga jajaja

**MIKI**: ja ja ja que gracioso ya me gustaría a mí verte en mi situación

**YUU:** vaaano te enfades que estas preciosa (le da un beso en la frente como siempre)

**MIKI: **ai ai

**YUU: **¿Qué?

**MIKI: **creo que he roto aguas…

**YUU: **¡QUEEEEE¡PERO! PERO! SI FALTA UN MES AÚN!

**MIKI: **AI!!!!

**YUU: **vale vale vamos cojo la bolsa

**Yuu coge su coche y van dirección al hospital, no se si esta mas nervioso Yuu o Miki, todos van llegando pasan las horas y Yuu se impacienta, todos dan vueltas en la sala de espera.**

**DOCTOR: **¡HA SIDO UNA NIÑA PRECIOSA!

**Yuu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja suelta varias lagrimas de alegría, todos sus amigos y familiares saltan sobre suyo**

**En la habitación de Miki cuando por fin se ha ido todo dios XP se quedan solos Yuu y Miki**

**MIKI**: mírala como duerme….oiiiiii que mona

**YUU:** (le da un besito a su hija) es tan guapa como su madre…

**MIKI:** ten cógela (le pasa a su hija)

**YUU:…**

**MIKI:** Yuu?

**YUU:** dime mi cielo...

**MIKI**: soy feliz

**YUU:** yo también

Natsue Matsuura eres nuestro sol que ilumina la vida con dulzura

**FIN

* * *

**SE ACABOOOOO!!! bueno esto es todo mi fanfic de marmalade boy, tiene algunos años pero wenu lo que me salió en ese momento XP espero que os gustara espero vuestros comentariooosss un besiii 

Vir


End file.
